Malthael (The Primordials)
Malthael is the first and most powerful Reaper that Death created with the intention of reaping even the Archangels when it is their time and, if necessary, take on Death's role for a time if he is unable to do so. History Malthael was created by Death shortly after God made the Archangels, before the Leviathan or Nephesh were created. He was aware of the conflict against Chaos but did not witness it himself. Additonally, he was with Death when Famine and War were found by the First Horseman, and came to view them as uncles of sorts. He later witnessed the creation of the physical universe and saw Death create the rest of the Reapers, gaining the status as the Archreaper and becoming the Right Hand of his father, to be their leader if Death was unavailable. He was also informed of Pestilence's existence by Death when the last Horsemen came into being. When Death fell to the influence of Chaos and began killing beings at random, Malthael fled to the only Primordial Being he could find, God, and begged his uncle to save his father. God created a Coffin which would gradually undo Chaos' influnce, which lead to Malthael taking up the role of leader among the Reapers, guiding the souls of the dead to their final resting place. At some point before the botched apocalypse, Malthael lost his Scythe, which ended up in Hell and mistaken for Death's Scythe by all who saw it. After the Apocalypse was averted Death appeared before his first creation, giving him back his Scythe and introducing him to his newest brother Darion, the Demiurge child of Death and a woman named Lauren. Present Day Malthael appeared in recent days in Seattle, having reaped the souls three demons who were killed by Gadreel and Cassandra and giving them to Death when he asked for them, as he wanted to judge whether or not to reincarnate or imprison them. Personality Malthael is one of the few Reapers willing to show his emotions while guiding souls to their afterlife, being happy for and kind to Heaven-bound souls while being showing disappointment to Hell-bound ones. When encountering a new type of soul Malthael can become so engrossed with it that he loses control over his typically always active invisibility, shown when he found the soul of a Demonster and accidentally revealed himself to Dean, Sam, Bobby, Artemis, and Bella. When he encountering Darion he felt a spark of jealousy as Death had spent years only with Lauren and Darion but never spoke to the other Reapers, however after spending some time with the two Malthael overcame this and considered Darion to be his brother. Malthael holds the same love for all sorts of junk food as Death. Malthael has a habit of introducing himself in full when encountering anyone besides Death, unnerving weaker entities and annoying those that do know him; his habit of doing this also causes those that have no knowledge of the supernatural to consider him insane. Powers & Abilities Malthael, as the first reaper and the Archreaper, holds an immense amount of power, only rivaled by beings on the level of Archangels and only surpassed by the Primordial Beings and Amara. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Malthael holds a great deal of power, more than any other reaper or angel and is able to match an Archangel, Horseman, Eldritch Horror, and Demiurge in power. * Low Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Malthael, being the oldest Reaper and having come into existence slightly before Chaos' sealing, has a vast amount of knowledge about Creation and everything that exists in it. * Immortality: Malthael has existed since slightly the physical universe, and is above age and disease. The only beings older than him are the Primordial Beings and the Archangels. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Malthael is extremely durable and is able to withstand an Archangel level power. * Supernatural Perception: Malthael is able to perceive almost any being in existence and can sense the true nature of a soul and its sins in order to determine where to send it. He can see through any illusion with only the Primordial Beings being able to block his sight or trick him. * Reality Manipulation: Malthael turned three demon souls he reaped into marbles while transporting them. * Super Strength: Malthael has a great deal of physical strength equal to Archangels. * Necrokinesis: Malthael is capable of killing most beings like his creator, but prefers to allow things to die on their own. * Reincarnation: Malthael holds the ability to reincarnate souls and like his creator only does it once for demons. * Soul Manipulation: As a Reaper, Malthael has some control over souls and is able to send them to their afterlife easily. He is also able to drain a soul of its power, however, this doesn't destroy it as Malthael, an entity on par with Archangels, is entirely incapable of destroying souls. * Healing: While Malthael doesn't use this ability often, he has the power to heal almost any injury except ones inflicted by the Primordial Beings and their weapons, as well as Archangel Blades. * Teleportation: Malthael is able to teleport almost anywhere in existence due to being the Archreaper, and can take any being to their afterlife. Equipment * [[Archreaper Scythe|'Archreaper Scythe']]: Malthael holds this scythe, which is able to kill anything but a Primordial Being, the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, or Amara. Vulnerabilities Malthael is one of the most powerful beings in existence, but he holds some weaknesses. Beings * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings']]: As the first and most powerful beings to exist, they can kill Malthael. * Horsemen of the Apocalypse: Famine, War, and Pestilence hold the power to match Malthael and potentially kill him. * [[Demiurge (The Primordials)|'Demiurge']]: A Demiurge, being the physical offspring of a Primordial Being and a Human can currently match Malthael and one day might be able to defeat him. * [[Archangels|'Archangels']]: They can match Malthael individually and might be able to kill him in a fight. * [[Amara (The Primordials)|'Amara']]: As she could match the four Archangels many times, Amara will outmatch and kill Malthael if he has no assistance. Weapons * [[Pagan's Sword|'Pagan's Sword']]: The personal weapon of Pagan can kill him. * [[Death's Scythe|'Death's Scythe']]: The personal weapon of his creator can kill him. * Archangel Blade: The weapons of the Archangels likely are able to kill Malthael. * [[Archreaper Scythe|'Archreaper Scythe']]: Malthael's own weapon can kill him. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Category:Reapers Category:Strongest of Species Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters